Momento incómodo
by Carito357
Summary: Incluso entre la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación, los ojos de Johan se abrieron por la sorpresa. "¿Q-qué?", preguntó, apenas racionalizando la situación, y concluyendo que debió haber enloquecido. ¿Estaba Judai pidiéndole matrimonio? Quizá ligero spiritshipping, si entrecierras los ojos y te acercas a leer con una lupa.


_**"****Momento incómodo"**_

**Disclaimer:** Simplemente, ni la historia ni los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX me pertenecen. Lo único de mi autoría de este escrito es la trama y el tiempo ocupado en hacerlo cuando en su lugar debía dormir. ¡Arriba el insonmio!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ Capítulo único.**

—¿Quieres casarte?

Incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación donde se encontraban, los ojos de Johan se abrieron por la sorpresa—. ¿Q-qué? —preguntó de vuelta, antes siquiera de racionalizar la situación. ¿Había... escuchado lo que creyó escuchar? ¿Existía la posibilidad que de alguna forma mágica y misteriosa el sepulcral silencio de la madrugada afectara su audición?

—Que si quieres casarte —repitió Judai, un tanto extrañado por la reacción de su amigo y compañero. El reloj marcaba exactamente las 04:12 am, y desde hace un buen rato el castaño había decidido que, probablemente, no lograría dormir. Y claro, como esa noche Johan le hacía compañía en el dormitorio rojo, ¿por qué no aprovechar para hablar con el europeo?

Aunque éste no se encontraba precisamente animado con la situación, menos con _ese_ tipo de temas. Johan rodó los ojos, mentalizándose—. ¿Seguro sabes lo que es matrimonio? —volvió a cuestionar. Parecería absurdo que alguien desconociera tal palabra, pero si era Judai de quien estaba hablando...

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —replicó el otro levemente ofendido, adivinando los pensamientos del europeo—. Sé que "prometido" es quien prometió casarse —agregó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la cual si bien no fue vista por Johan, tampoco le pasó desapercibida. Así la curiosa definición de "prometido" que su compañero acababa de usar.

—Te refieres a casarnos... ¿nosotros? —con su dedo apuntó a Judai y luego a sí mismo—. Juntos... Casados... ¿Tú y yo...?

El estudiante Osiris red asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Judai —el europeo se acercó a él con expresión seria—, somos _amigos_. Ya sabes: amigos. Los mejores amigos, pero _amigos_ —puntualizó con un gesto de su índice—. Sólo amigos.

—Lo sé —sonrió alegremente el castaño, sin notar en absoluto el exagerado énfasis en la palabra "amigos" que el chico de cabellos azules se esmeraba en recalcar.

Johan quedó en silencio, sin saber exactamente cómo proseguir si su _amigo_ no parecía captar indirectas. Se cruzó de brazos contrariado—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¡¿C-cómo que qué?! ¡El matrimonio! —gritó, con un tono que obviamente delataba la irritación que comenzaba a sentir. Luego se incorporó a la par de Judai, y volvió a mirarlo con seriedad—. ¿En verdad quieres casarte?

—¡Claro! —contestó entusiasta, ampliando su sonrisa—. ¿Tú no? —cuestionó bromeando, dando un pequeño golpe en el costado al duelista poseedor de las Bestias de Cristal.

—... de hecho —Johan hizo una pausa antes de hablar, inhalando profundamente hasta que el aire llenó sus pulmones. Luego lo hizo otra vez, por si acaso le hacía falta—. No. Lo siento, Judai —agregó, desviando sus ojos con expresión dolida. No todas las noches rechazas la propuesta de matrimonio de tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, fue el mismo Judai quien pestañeó de sorpresa en la oscuridad—. ¿No? —repitió extrañado. ¿Johan se había negado? ¿Cómo? Estaba seguro que el europeo pensaría lo mismo que él—. ¿Por qué no? —inquirió, apoyándose en sus rodillas e inclinándose cerca del rostro de su compañero.

—Pues... porque... porque... —no sabía qué responder, y eso fue bastante notorio cuando el muchacho de cabello azul tartamudeó torpemente. La escaza distancia entre su rostro y el del otro duelista no ayudaba en absoluto—. ¡S-somos muy jóvenes!

Judai frunció el ceño, analizando las palabras de Johan. Tenía algo de razón, así que llevó una mano hasta su mentón—. ¿Y cuándo cumplamos la mayoría de edad? —sugirió, abriendo los ojos con inocencia.

—N-no, ¡no! —el europeo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Definitivamente, no podían casarse. No lo harían. _Nunca_. Y por su mente pasó con horror la imagen de una iglesia, el tintineo de las campanas, los invitados arrojando arroz con el que las palomas explotarían; y él, con un hermoso vestido blanco caminando hacia el altar, donde Judai lo esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda ante la perturbadora visión.

—¡Anímate! —el muchacho dio unos poco ligeros golpes en el hombro a su compañero, el cual parecía hundido en un pequeño ensimismamiento. Tanto así, que de haberle dislocado la columna en tres lugares diferentes, éste ni lo hubiese notado—. No querrás pasar toda tu vida como un viejo arrugado, feo y soltero. ¡Cuando nos casemos podemos organizar una boda doble!

Le tomó solamente un par de segundos a Johan para contextualizarse, similar a que una pequeña ampolleta se encendiera sobre su cabeza. Entender finalmente a qué se refería su amigo y compañero. _Todo cobraba sentido en ese momento..._

Y su alivio se notó en su rostro, inmediatamente relajándose. Ello se podía adivinar a grandes rasgos por la sonrisa idiota que de repente parecía tener grabada en la cara.

—... tierra llamando a Johan, tierra llamando a Johan, ¿sigues ahí? —ésa fue la voz de Judai, moviendo una mano sobre la mirada perdida de su amigo, por si acaso éste reaccionaba o de casualidad volvía del Reino de las Sombras—. No nos hagas enviar otra misión de rescate.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. Lo siento —el aludido no hizo más sonreír nerviosamente, cerrando los ojos con algo de culpabilidad—. Supongo que pensé que me estabas pidiendo matrimonio... No soy buen entendedor en las madrugadas —admitió, verdaderamente avergonzado, pero ahora que se había aclarado el asunto, no era más que una anécdota divertida.

—¿Casados? ¿En serio? —el muchacho castaño repitió, aguantando una carcajada—. Ya pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos, si fuera más sería un pecado... Aunque podríamos comprar los anillos la semana que viene, ¿te parece bien?

—Pero no haremos nada indecoroso antes de la tercera cita —sentenció el otro, fingiendo seriedad—. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

* * *

**_ Bonus:**

—¡Vamos, despierta! —Johan gritó, revolviendo con algo de urgencia el cuerpo (aparentemente, inerte) de su compañero que yacía en la cama. Esta vez, el reloj con sus números brillantes marcaba menos de un cuarto de hora antes de las 8.00 am. Y Judai, a esa altura, seguía sin mostrar señales de vida. El muchacho de cabellos azules se sentía con derecho a la desesperación—. ¡Llegaremos tarde a la clase del profesor Chronos!

Sin embargo, el castaño más joven se empeñaba en continuar su letargo, tapándose nuevamente con las cálidas sábanas y hundiéndose una vez más en las cobijas—. Cinco minutos más...

En ese momento, Johan podía sentir un pequeño _tic_ aparecer en su párpado izquierdo—. ¡Pero no podemos tener más atrasos! —volvió a insistir, esta vez, ejecutando ademán de tomar las sábanas y jalarlas, a lo que el otro apenas respondió con un débil gruñido—. No se trata sólo de mí, Judai. Tú también debes cumplir responsabilidades —le espetó, con las manos en las caderas—. ¡Levántate!

Al verse arrebatado de su calor y comodidad, el Osiris red se vio en obligación de devolver la mirada a su amigo, que en esa extraña pose, se parecía mucho a una mamá regañona—. Sabes que anoche nos acostamos muy tarde... —trató de hacerse explicar, medio-consciente y tallándose adormilado un ojo en el proceso—. No tengo ganas de salir de la cama hasta mediodía —bostezó, regresando lentamente su cabeza a la almohada.

—Bien, yo me quedé hasta la misma hora que tú anoche, y no me ves quejándome al respecto —Johan señaló con seriedad, cruzando los brazos al pecho mientras miraba inquisitivamente a su amigo. _¿Cómo es que Judai podía ser a veces tan, tan, pero tan..._

No fue capaz de finalizar el pensamiento, pues al instante tenía el rostro del muchacho castaño a una distancia indecorosamente cercana, quien aparentemente se había enderezado en su posición solamente para mirarle con travesura y una enorme sonrisa.

Antes de que el poseedor de las Bestias de Cristal alcanzara a interrogarlo con la vista ante ese inusual comportamiento, Judai retrocedió y le dedicó una mueca divertida, desconcertando un tanto más al otro—. Eso es el por qué tienes ojeras —decretó con sencillez propia de su persona, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Incluso sin saber _exactamente_ bien el motivo, las mejillas de Johan se tiñeron levemente de un adorable rojo—. ¡E-eso no es importante! —replicó, cerrando los ojos de molestia y esforzándose por no hacer notorio su rubor.

_¿En qué se había vuelto la situación?_

—¡Vamos! —sintió como su compañero lo sujetó del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse con él en la cama. Y para su sorpresa, la expresión de Judai estaba tan brillante como siempre, igual que hace sólo tres minutos no estuviese reclamando no querer levantarse—. ¡Dormir te hará bien! Ten, si quieres, te presto mi almohada. Tengo una extra en el armario —dijo en voz alta, y al instante, dirigiéndose sin dificultad fuera de la habitación a buscar el dicho objeto—. ¡Volveré enseguida!

Johan se quedó allí, pestañeando una, dos y hasta tres veces seguidas. Notó entonces que sostenía entre sus manos el cojín que momentos atrás el chico de castaños cabellos insistió en facilitarle, y sonrió.

Sonrió como siempre Judai acaba por lograr que lo haga.

—Supongo que... —recorrió con sus ojos el cuarto, soltando una pequeña carcajada risueña mientras apretaba la almohada contra su pecho— una pequeña siesta no me hará daño.

_Las clases del profesor Chronos ni siquiera eran tan divertidas, después de todo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Saben que la mitad de este fic ha sido escrita en diciembre de 2012, y a partir del bonus, todo lo escribí la madrugada de ayer? Sólo los junté, edité algunas partes y _¡voilà!_ Tenemos fanfic nuevo. xD

Tenía ganas de escribir algo de spiritshipping, sin que fuera spiritshipping. Después de todo, se dice que no puedes tener mejores amigos sin ser un poco gay con ellos. (?)

¡Feliz navidad, querido y hermoso fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Si ven a **Marik Ishtar** por ahí, recuerden saludarlo. El 23/12 fue su cumpleaños, pero lamentablemente no tuve tiempo de regalarle nada, así que...

¡Gracias por leer! Si dejan comentarios, Santa Claus les regalará mañana un Kuriboh Alado para que abracen por las noches. Pero deberán recordar darle de comer, o un Judai enojado tocará a la puerta de su casa para que se lo devuelvan. (?)


End file.
